(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extractor hood, more particularly to a discharge tube shielding hood for an extractor hood.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An extractor hood generally includes a housing, in which is disposed a wind belly. The wind belly includes two motor fan units for extracting oily smoke generated during cooking. A top side of the wind belly is coupled to a discharge tube, which can extend upwardly and outdoors to discharge the extracted smoke to the outside. In terms of the appearance and environment of the kitchen, exposing the discharge tube is unsightly. Besides, the folds of the discharge tube can easily trap oily dirt, which is difficult to clear. A conventional way is to mount the extractor hood under a suspension type cabinet and to conceal the discharge tube inside the cabinet. However, this method is costly. Besides, as the cabinet is fixed, it poses certain restrictions in future replacement of the extractor hood.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a discharge tube shielding hood for an extractor hood. The shielding hood can shield the discharge tube to prevent exposure of the discharge tube so as not to affect the environment and appearance of the kitchen and to protect the discharge tube so as to prevent accumulation of dirt thereon, which is difficult to clear. The shielding hood has a two-stage retractable construction to facilitate mounting and positioning and to adapt to different mounting heights. Moreover, the structure is light and inexpensive to manufacture and is removable so as not to pose restrictions on future replacement of the extractor hood in terms of environment.
Accordingly, the extractor hood includes a housing, in which a wind belly is disposed. A top side of the wind belly is provided with an outlet, which is connected to a discharge tube. A top side of the housing is formed with an opening for passage of the discharge tube therethrough. The discharge tube shielding hood includes a positioning seat disposed at the opening in a top portion of the housing. The positioning seat is centrally provided with a hole for extension of the discharge tube. The positioning seat is insertably connected to a bottom portion of a retractable shielding hood unit. The shielding hood unit includes: a first shielding plate having a surface plate and two side plates, bottom ends of the two side plates being slidably inserted into the positioning seat; and a second shielding plate having a surface plate and two side plates, the second shielding plate having an outer peripheral size corresponding to the inner peripheral size of the first shielding plate. The second shielding plate is partly disposed in the first shielding plate. The first and second shielding plates are positioned by screws.